Computing systems often may launch remote resources whereby the computing system is able to access remote resources. For instance, the computing system may launch a remote application. In this manner, the computing system is not limited to functionality and information offered by local resources or applications.
In one conventional solution, the user subscribes to an XML feed that for each of multiple remote resources includes information as to 1) a name of the remote resource, 2) an icon or other visualization for the remote resource, and 3) a resource file that contains instructions on how to launch the remote resource such that the remote resource may be accessed by the client.
Accordingly, the XML feed provides the information for each of the multiple remote resources in the file system of the client. The client may then use the information to provide an appropriate visualization of the remote resource to the user, and allow the user to launch the remote resource once selected.